


Grocery Shopping

by Jimjamjiminnie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimjamjiminnie/pseuds/Jimjamjiminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when did Church become a babysitter for his two idiot roomates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

Church pushes the cart slowly down the isle, silently wondering how he got stuck with the pickiest roommates on earth. Poptarts -blueberry not strawberry. Caboose is allergic, he remembers as he grabs a box of the pastries. The last thing he needs is a reenactment of Caboose’s last allergy attack. Captain Crunch- berry, not original. Tucker thinks original is bullshit and he will never hear the end of it if he makes the mistake of getting the wrong one. He tosses two boxes in the cart (two not one because Caboose gets upset if he doesn’t get any and the first box is guaranteed to be eaten solely by Tucker himself). Church is just about to rummage through the cereal bars to find something both strawberry free and not disgusting when his phone rings. When he sees who it is calling it takes a lot more than it should to will himself to actually answer. Very rarely when Caboose calls is it ever something good.

“Uhh Church? I think I miiight need some help… Just a little.” Church runs a hand down his face, he knows it can only go downhill from here.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay in the car?”

“Yeah… I was going to, but then I got hungry and thennn- the vending machine ate my arm.” Church doesn’t even pretend to be surprised, this is Caboose afterall.

“Why don’t you have Tucker help you?”

“I don’t think that will work.”

“And why not?” Church questions.

“He won’t stop laughing.” Caboose pauses, and Church wonders why he couldn’t get at least one reliable roommate, would that be too much to ask for? “Sooooo, does that mean you you’ll come help me? Because I’m your best friend?”

“First off Caboose we’re not best friends and second,” He huffs. “Second, I’ll be out to help soon.” Church ditches the cart and makes his way to the entrance before he has enough time to change his mind. When he gets outside it’s exactly what he imagined it to be. Caboose looking somewhat like a lost puppy trying to tug his arm out of the vending machine and Tucker a few feet away on the ground, laughing his ass off. If Church had to guess, he would say that Tucker undeniably had some influence on Caboose getting stuck, but he’ll deal with that later. Once Caboose spots Church he beams in his direction and he has to stop himself from smiling back because he is supposed to be pissed. He should be grocery shopping right now not babysitting two idiots. Church crouches besides Caboose to better asses the situation. “Let’s get you outta there buddy.” Tucker snickers and mumbles something along the lines of,

“This should be good.” So Church makes sure to shoot a glare in his direction before turning his attention back to Caboose.

“Okay Caboose” He says to the younger man. “Twist your arm to the left –no. No. The other way, do you not know your directions? Nevermind, I don’t fucking care. Just –you’re still turning the wrong way. The OTHER way!” Church groans and grabs Caboose’s arm, “Just stay still and let me do it.”

Church is a bit embarrassed to say it took twenty minutes and help from a stranger to get Caboose out, but it’s harder than it looks okay?


End file.
